log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Expeditionary Force (Episode)
Expeditionary Force is the eighteenth episode of the Log Horizon anime. It covers Game's End, Part 2 chapter 3. Plot Cold Open Upon arriving in Akihabara, Rayneshia can't help but marvel at the different culture of the city. Krusty excuses himself from the group to return to his guild, leaving the princess with Shiroe. Shiroe introduces himself and Akatsuki to the princess. Palace Back at the Palace, Michitaka is wondering what purpose he has to stay while Krusty and Shiroe have gone back to Akiba. He looks over to another balcony to see Soujiro Seta surrounded by ladies of the court. Members of the West Wind Brigade are smoldering as they watch the ladies vie for Seta's attention, but turn giddy when he smiles at them. Michitaka detests the sight, still wondering what to do around the palace. Preparation As Shiroe leads the princess through the streets she is amazed at the sights and sounds of the city. Dread Pack watch from a balcony and wonder if her attire is for an event in the city. The three arrive at Shopping District 8, Charasin formally introduces himself to the princess. While Shiroe and Charasin arrange equipment and armor for the princess. Rayneshia and Akatsuki are treated to Crescent Burgers by several young adventurers. She dirties her dress from the food, and Shiroe has Akatsuki help the princess change into her new outfit, while the other assistants are assigned to another task. With the princess now uncomfortably dressed to impress, they escort her to the meeting Krusty has organized in the middle of the city. Speech At dawn, hundreds of Adventurers have gathered waiting for the event arranged at short notice. With a snap of his finger, Shiroe illuminates the area with dozens of 「Magic Light」. He publically introduces himself and quickly informs the crowd that a goblin army of twenty thousand has appeared in the northern Kanto Hills and threatens the Eastal League of Free Cities. Eastal will not fall, but they will lose about thirty percent of their forces. Rayneshia notices that the Adventurers are immediately discussing this news, examining maps and hypothesizing strategy for the invasion. This caliber of intelligence is on par with the military minds of Eastal, which makes her wonder about the social class among adventurers. Shiroe claims that the Adventurers should have no trouble defending Akiba and have no reason to save Eastal if they only care about themselves, however a girl has come to say something about that. At Krusty's signal, multiple spotlights illuminate Rayneshia, making her very nervous for a moment. She begins by introducing herself, then elaborates the severity of the danger now that the Izumo Knights cannot be summoned. Eastal has not come to a consensus on the course of action, but tried to force the adventurers to serve as protection, thinking that they will help like they always have. She apologizes for this assumption, then again for the request she must make. With nothing of value to offer to the prosperous city of Akiba, she has only her thanks to give, and the promise to ensure the freedom of adventurers is recognized. She admits that although she herself is an ornament of nobility, as a member of the royal family she is obligated to protect her nation, which means asking the Adventurers for help. She then formally asks them to fight along with her upon their good will and freedom. Action A deafening silence follows Rayneshia's speech, then weapons crash and horns blare as the Adventurers rally for her. Krusty and Shiroe issue the level 40 expedition to defeat the goblins as a quest from the Round Table Alliance. Krusty then takes a blitz group of adventurers, along with Rayneshia, aboard the Ocypete to deploy immediately at the Narashino Port, while Shiroe takes the main force to the Midraunt Equestrian Park to set up battle headquarters. In the meantime, Serjiad Corwen meets with Michitaka and Henrietta to explain the developing rift between the League and the Corwen family thanks to Rayneshia's actions, and the power difference between the Landers and the Adventurers. Instead of offering a seat in Eastal's league, a trade agreement would be a suitable base to build relations with Akiba. As to the power disparity, Shiroe must make that call. Conclusion Rayneshia ponders on the consequences of her actions; as a woman in Eastal, she has no political power to ensure the freedom of adventurers. However, she thanks Krusty for granting her freedom to fight and taking her to Akiba, so she aspires to protect the freedom of adventurers in any way she can. The training group reunites at Choushi, Marielle is impressed at the zeal of all the trainees to defend the town. Unlike the veterans of the game, they never had the impression that the People of the Land were simply NPCs. She assembles the Adventurers for a final defense, but Isuzu is apprehensive at Rudy's enthusiasm for adventure. Krusty and Takayama Misa determine the formations: A Legion Raid of 4 groups of 24, totaling 96 adventurers. Rayneshia asks whether that organization is sufficient, to which Takayama explains that it will require a lot of leadership skill to command the Adventurers, which Krusty has plenty of experience. Rayneshia is then assigned a 12-man security detail. Krusty explains the itinerary of the deployment, then issues the single order to spare no goblins. Trivia *In the light novel, Rayneshia realized her empty promise the moment she promised to protect the freedom of adventurers. *A Legion Raid is a challenge that requires a high amount of participants and leadership skill to maintain, which did not pay off in Elder Tale's development. D.D.D is one of the only guilds that have such experience. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs